princess_principalfandomcom-20200223-history
Ange
Ange le Carré is the main protagonist in ''Princess Principal ''and is the true princess of Albion. Her birth name is Charlotte but only Princess knows this. She is known as Ange in the series. Personality Despite her tough exterior, Ange is a very kind-hearted girl. As a child, she taught Princess how to read, write, and even play the piano. She has also been repeatedly referred to as kind by the Princess when helping others. However, because of the nature of her work and her goals, she has become quite adept at lying, although she seems to enjoy teasing the other members of her team by mixing truths with outrageous lies in their interactions. However, this is but a facade. She portrays herself to everyone (except princess) that she is a pathological liar, someone who can't simply help themselves lying. However, when questioned about her past by others, she actually reveals quite a bit of truth. Seeing lies as a manner of coping rather than a manner of working. Appearance Ange has a slim athletic build with short grey hair (implied to be dyed), sprouting a braid on her right side that is tied in the back with a black ribbon, to hide her bangs that are similar to princess. She has blue eyes and sometimes wears glasses as part of her cover. While at school, Ange wears the typical school uniform along with grey leggings and black boots. When on a spy mission, she dons a short combat skirt with ruffles covered by a black cape with magenta lining, as well as matching black and magenta top hat and boots. History Angie was born somewhere in the 19th century in London and is in fact the real princess of the Kingdom of Albion. Growing up, she always felt isolated and detached from the palace life imposed on her — the study of etiquette, languages, dances, and everything else that was required of her. At some point, Ange decided to escape from this life and visited the old well in the imperial gardens (it later turned out that she planned to "disappear forever"). During this trip, she encountered another simple girl who looked remarkably like her, who introduced herself as Ange (Princess). These two have become quick friends and will spend their time together and play pranks on their guardians, switching roles because of their similar appearance. On the day of the revolution, the two friends had decided to switch places so Ange could see the world outside the palace. Unfortunately, the revolution occurred, dividing the Albion nation into the Kingdom and the Commonwealth - trapping the two on opposite sides in their reversed roles. Ange began her life in the Commonwealth and Princess took over Ange's place as the Princess of the Albion Kingdom. Afterwards, she came upon an orphanage after her (princess's) parents were presumably killed and met Dorothy and was subsequently taken in to become a spy. She then worked her hardest in the program in order to be send across the wall to reunite with Princess, always gaining at least the second highest marks in class. Relationships Princess Princess is the childhood friend of Ange, meeting her before the revolution and switching places with her afterward. Before the revolution, they spent a large amount of time together playing. Ange had taught Princess how to read and write and even play the piano. After the revolution, they were separated in reversed roles but held on to the memories and friendship of their childhood. Despite the reversed circumstances, they found themselves in, their reunion was heartfelt and the two continue to be close friends. Both working towards the goal of unifying the country so that they can return to each other's side, and strengthen the friendship between them. After they reunited, Ange seems incapable of lying to princess and is unable to refuse her demands. According to an interview with the director of the franchise, their relationship was written (at the time of the series) solely as “a feeling of friendship and trust”, and not romance in any form, however, the authors leave any interpretation of the nature of their relationship to the imagination of the audience. Dorothy Dorothy is the partner of Ange and the 20-year old leader of the Principal Team. According to Dorothy, she hasn't been able to shake Ange off since the orphanage, implying she had met her even before they met in "the Farm". They reunited as operatives for the Operation: Changeling in Queen's Mayfaire Academy. She seems to have a good relationship with Ange, going as far as to having minor silly banters and understanding some of Ange's hidden intentions(as seen in Episode 10) though not as much as the Princess understands. Beatrice Beatrice is Princess' aide. The two first met in the ball with the Princess where Ange and Princess became friends. After finding out from the Princess that Ange and Dorothy were spies, the two's relationship was awful. Beatrice did not trust Ange nor Dorothy but more so when Ange revealed her close resemblance to the Princess. In Episode 3, Ange told her that if Beatrice dies, Princess would become a suspect, making Beatrice soften up to Ange even a little. After saving the spy from being caught by using her voice box machine, the two became close friends to a point Beatrice trusts Princess' safety to Ange. Chise Chise is a Japanese Samurai currently affiliated with the Principal Team. In Episode 5, the first one to find her was Ange and Ange was also the person who knew Jubei as her father. Both are the muscles of the team, seeing as they take on most of the action whilst the rest infiltrate. Zelda In Episode 11, Ange was never told of Zelda being her partner in the mission. This led Ange to believe her loyalty was being tested by Control. During Episode 12, it is seen that Zelda also has her hands on a C-ball or Cavorite Ball just like Ange. = Trivia * Like a tomboy and a more boyish girl compared to the Princess, Ange is often portrayed as the male part of their “pair” in official art, which goes well with both her defensive functions and makes their duo more intuitive to shipping. * To some extent, Ange can be considered the female version of Lelouch from Ichiro Okouchi's other work, "Code Geass". Both characters are secret heirs to the throne who hide under imaginary personalities and are somehow involved in a conspiracy to change the political situation in the country. * She is seen multiple times with a revolver, which is, in fact, a British made Webley Fosbery. References Category:Characters